Extraordinary
by Sady-Lyn
Summary: Tohru goes on a date with Yuki and confesses her true feelings. YukiXTohru Oneshot


**Extraordinary**

Yuki was walking Tohru home from work when he got the idea to ask her on a date. _I do hope she says she'll go,_ he wished to himself. "Um, Miss Honda, I was wondering if you would like to go on a…" Yuki stopped, feeling his face get very red.

"Yes, Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked, wondering what he was trying to say.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he replied hurriedly, feeling his face burning.

"Oh, of course!" Tohru cried happily. "Where are we going?"

"To a karaoke bar. It's non- alcoholic, so it's legal.

"Oh, yay, I've always wanted to go to one!" she exclaimed, grabbing Yuki's hand and pulling him down the driveway to the house. He just smiled at her enthusiasm.

-

"So where are you two going tonight?" Shigure asked pointedly, a mischievous grin on his face. And anger mark appeared on Yuki's forehead.

"No, we are not going anywhere of that sort and we are not doing anything like that," he said angrily.

"Tohru, help me! Yuki's being mean!" Shigure whined loudly, trying to get Tohru's attention. She was still upstairs getting ready.

"So why are you going on a date anyway?" Kyo asked, sounding kind of annoyed.

"If you wanted to go on a date with her so bad, you should have asked her," Shigure said, He was trying to sound remotely serious, but her couldn't hold in the giggles. He just burst out laughing.

"Shigure!" Kyo yelled, grabbing a pot and hitting him over the head with it.

"Yuki, help!" he cried, a big lump appearing on his head.

"You brought it upon yourself, you know."

-

Meanwhile, upstairs, Tohru was still trying to decide what to wear. She looked throught her closer. She finally decided on the essential little black dress. It had a slightly low-cut v-neckline with long sleeves that flared out at the wrists. The hem went down to her knees. It too flared out.

Tohru then wandered over to her jewelry box and found a black velvet choker that had a small sapphire handing from it. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and clipped it with a black butterfly pin. She chose a blue eye shadow that matched the necklace and a lip gloss with blue tint.

She grabbed a pair of black ballet flats and slipped them on her feet. She sprayed on some strawberry perfume and took one last look in the mirror. "I think this works," she said, and walked out of her room to meet Yuki downstairs.

As soon as she turned around the corner and came to the kotatsu, Yuki and Kyo's mouths dropped open. Shigure saw the look on their faces and turned around. He too looked shocked.

"Well, Miss Tohru, you look absolutely beautiful. Don't you think so, Yuki?" Shigure asked.

"Um, yes, of course," he said, standing up quickly. "Are you ready to go, Miss Honda?" She nodded. Yuki came over and hooked arms with her. He grabbed both of their coats and walked toward the door. "We're going to go. We'll be back in a few hours. Hopefully by midnight," Yuki said, jokingly. The two walked out the door laughing.

Shigure just stared as they disappeared into the night. Kyo frowned and balled his hands into fists. "Now, now, Kyo. If you wanted to ask her on a date. You should have. Yuki just asked before you did. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"I won't beat _myself_ up, I'll beat you up instead!" Kyo jumped up and started chasing Shigure around the house.

-

Yuki and Tohru were seated close to the stage. Their drinks had just arrived and they were enjoying listening to all the people sing.

"Hey, Yuki, I think I want to sing." She looked happy about it.

"Okay, I'll wait here," he said. He couldn't wait to hear her sing. Tohru got up and went to the person in charge of the songs. She looked through a book and pointed to a song title. The person nodded and pointed to the mike and the empty stage.

She climbed the few stairs and waited nervously in front of the microphone. A soft rock beat started playing. Yuki heard a guitar solo and the drums. Tohru started singing a few seconds later.

_You think that I go home at night – Turn out the lights – But I burn letters that I write – To you to make to you love me_

Yuki looked at Tohru, surprised. He'd never heard her sing before. And he didn't know if she was singing these for him. It confused him.

_I am extraordinary – If you'd ever get to know me – I am extraordinary – I am just you ordinary – Average everyday sane psycho_

The words of the song tug at his heart. _Does she want me to get to know her better?_

_I am extraordinary – If you'd ever get to know me_

_She is talking about me, _he thought. She had pointed to him when she sang the chorus. Yuki sat there in amazement. _Does she feel the same way I do?_

_I am extraordinary – I am just your ordinary_

Tohru finished her song and stepped off the stage. People were clapping for her and whistling. When she reached the table, she asked, "Do you want to leave?" Yuki nodded and left a ten on the table.

They walked out the door and all the way home, silently. When they came to the door, Yuki broke the silence. "I loved you and your song."

"Really?" Then she realized what else he said. "Me too?" He nodded. "I…I…" Instead of answering her, he just kissed her.

When he did, Kyo opened the door and saw them. "Well, I guess my chance is gone." He looked so heartbroken and like he was about to cry.

Before he ran off, Tohru decided to tell him something. "Kyo, I love you like a brother, but I love Yuki more than that." Kyo's look softened a bit, but didn't look any less heartbroken. Tohru looked like she was about to cry.

She walked over to him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. He turned bright red and tore off into the house, probably so they wouldn't see him blush. As he ran into the house, he left the door open. Shigure happened to walk by.

"Shigure, can you please shut the door?" Yuki asked. Shigure's face turned all happy and giggly.

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone then." Andso he walked into the house, shutting the door.

**The End**

_A/N: I have no intention of adding more to this story, so please DO NOT ask me to write another chapter. I've got about 40 stories to finish as it is, without the added burden of putting more on my one-shots. Maybe once my workload goes down a bit, I will rewrite and add more to this and my other stories, but for now, it stays as is. Sorry, but I willemail those who have asked for more or have this on an alert when I will be doing this ( I may remove the story and repost it at a later time depending upon how many chapters I add)._


End file.
